


Man from the Sea

by StrikeCommanderReyes



Category: Aquaman (2018), Aquaman (Comics), DC Extended Universe, DCEU, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Jason Momoa - Freeform, One Shot, Post-Justice League (2017), Reader Insert, Smut, Vaginal Sex, biting kink, i guess, literally like 2 sentences maybe, might turn into a two shot after aquaman, minor pain kink, tiniest bit of angst, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 06:59:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15358830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrikeCommanderReyes/pseuds/StrikeCommanderReyes
Summary: This is an Aquaman x Female Reader one shot, set after the events of Justice League. Reader lives near the small village in Iceland that Arthur frequents, he comes back to see her, smut and angst ensue.I'm transferring this over from Wattpad and tumblr.





	Man from the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Also since I dont know much abt Atlantis in this new Aquaman movie, I'll be referencing Atlantis from the animated JL series where there's parts of Atlantis that's habitable for surfacer guests (aka there's no water thanks to magic).

It's another cold morning in your tiny corner of the world, and although you'd gotten up and showered to go out, you'd talked yourself into going back to sleep. The creaking of your front door is what rouses you from your nap. A breeze blows through the house, carrying with it the salty scent of the ocean.

Arthur is here.

You lie curled up under the covers, patiently waiting for him to join you. You count his foot steps as he stomps his way up to your room.

_...Twenty two, twenty three, twenty four._

He comes to a stop by your bed, and you can hear him kicking off his shoes and shedding his clothes. You hiss softly as he lifts the covers, the cold air caressing your bare skin.

"Sorry, my love," his deep voice rumbles as he presses a kiss on your naked shoulder, his beard tickling your skin. You melt into him as he slides an arm under your pillow and wraps another around your waist to pull you against him. He is always warm, warmer than most, even if he'd just come in on the coldest day.

"I missed you," you mumble sleepily, twisting your head back to kiss him. "I thought...I thought something bad had happened to you."

"I know, I wanted to tell you I'd be gone longer, but there wasn't any time," he says, his thumb massaging circles against your skin. You can hear the apology in his voice so you don't push any further.

You'd known he was different from the moment you met him. You'd moved to an obscure village in Iceland nearly five years ago, wanting to escape from your previous life. You built a small but luxurious cabin with the money your parents left you in their will, and you lived off the abundant amount of money you'd received when you sold your company.

A couple weeks after you moved, the villagers begun whispering about the man that came from the sea; at first you thought you'd miss understood, given that your Icelandic wasn't all that great. But then you saw him with your own eyes, emerging from the ice cold ocean, dripping wet but otherwise completely fine, more than fine. The fishermen had been having trouble as most fish were migrating for the season, so Arthur dragged in pounds and pounds of fish, enough to feed the whole village, and then some.

You weren't sure what he was, a merman, a God, but you didn't question him. Perhaps that's why he'd taken an interest in you; it was painfully obvious that you were an outsider, just like him, and you never pried into his life, instead letting him tell you details on his own time.

"Are you okay? You seem, I don't know, tired, more than usual," you say, taking in the dark circles under his eyes.

He doesn't answer, instead kissing you again as his hand travels down between your legs; your body ignites under his touch, and his tongue slips past your lips following the motion of his fingers, making you moan softly. His arm under your head wraps around so he can tease your sensitive nipples as he pushes his large frame against you. Your pleasure builds up to a peak, but he doesn't let you come yet. His erection presses against your thighs, and you whine in desperation, wanting, no,  _needing_  to feel him.

He sits up, rolling you onto your back so that he can settle between your legs. You offer to ride him instead, but he firmly refuses, insisting that he has to do this. He draws a sharp gasp from you which he answers with a groan as he pushes into your core, filling you up in a way no one else can. He waits a moment before his hips begin moving, starting of with shallow thrusts that soon turn into deep, hard strokes that hit all the right places, making your eyes roll back as you cling to his broad shoulders.

He doesn't hold back, he's not trying to make it last, there's a certain neediness to his thrusts, as if all he wants is to be inside you, and you're okay with that. Your hips move to match his rhythm, and you squeeze around him to make him moan in pleasure. The bed slams against the wall, creaking and groaning, and you're suddenly glad you don't have any neighbours.

You're startled when Arthur lets out a vicious growl and sinks his teeth into your soft skin, harder than he's ever done before, making you whimper as the pain momentarily overpowers your pleasure before your endorphins catch up, but you don't struggle or tell him to stop, instead letting him do what he needs to. His thrusts don't stop as he comes in you; you can feel him dripping down your thighs, you know it's creating a mess on the bed, but you can't bring yourself to care as your own orgasm erases every thought in your head. All you can do is hang on to him for dear life as your body shudders beneath him.

The both of you lay there for a few moments, catching your breath as the rush of your orgasms ebb away. He pulls back a little to look down at you, the emotion in his eyes is not one you've seen before; he looks sad almost, as if he's trying to memorize your face, as if he's never going to see you again. You push him back and wrap yourself around him, burying your face in the crook of his neck. You don't like seeing him like this; you're used to his quiet, even sullen moods, but you don't know what to do right now.

So you lay there, fingers tracing his tattooed chest as he holds you tight. Your curiosity eats away at you until you can't stand it anymore. Chewing your lip nervously, you look up to see him already staring down at you.

"What are you thinking about?" You ask, hoping he won't shut you out.

"I-I have to go," he says.

"Right now?"

"No, but soon."

"Okay, how long will you be gone for?"

He looks away with a deep frown that leaves you feeling cold; you give him a few moments before you grab his jaw and force him to look at you. You have to know what's different, what was going on.

"Please, don't shut me out," you plead, he has a pained look in his eyes as he leans in to kiss you.

"I'm not coming back," he whispers against your lips, almost inaudible. His words are like a dagger to your heart, you can't lose him, he's all you have left. You pull away to look up at him, hoping this is a stupid joke.

"What? What'd you mean you're not coming back? Why?"

"I must return to Atlantis, I must rule my people."

"The people who abandoned you?"

"It's different now, things are changing, I have to do it."

"So what? I was just something for you to fuck and pass the time with?" There's a raging ache in your chest, as if it's being pried open from the inside. Tears cloud your vision, but you blink them away, not wanting him to remember you like that.

"You know that's not true," he says roughly, a hand gently cupping your cheek. "You know I love you, that's why I can't come back. If my enemies find out about you, you'll be in constant danger and I won't be here to protect you."

"Take me with you," there is no hesitation in your voice, you would give up anything for him. He remains silent, his expression looking conflicted. "You've told me before that there's places in Atlantis that have been enchanted to keep water out, making it livable for humans. I'll be near you at all times, so you won't have to worry about me."

"I can't ask you to leave everything behind, Atlantis is not your world, this is, what if you hate it there?" he says, but even he doesn't sound convinced.

"I have nothing to live for here, all I want is to be with you; as long as I'm with you, I don't think I could ever hate where I—," his lips crash against yours, cutting off your words; your thoughts melt away like snow under the afternoon sun.

"They're not gonna be happy, y'know? The Atlanteans," he says as you catch your breath, that is all the affirmation you need. "They're not gonna like me bringing a surface dweller back with me."

"I've dealt with your moody ass for the past five years, I'm sure I can deal with a few pissed off fish people," you joke, Arthur let's out a bark of laughter.

"So that's how you plan on talking to your new King?"

"Maybe, what're you gonna do about it? _My King_ ," you shoot back, knowing he can never resist a challenge. In the blink of an eye, he has you face down.

"You wanna say that again?" He growls in your ear, pretending to be angry, but you can feel his hard on pushing against you and you know you won't be leaving your bed any time soon.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed this kinda pointless Aquaman one shot (I just want him to *** in me lmao).  
> If you liked it, please leave a kudos/comment below!


End file.
